swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Nightsister Stronghold
The Nightsister Stronghold on Dathomir (-4002 -58) is one of the most dangerous places on a dangerous planet. It is the location for several Sister-oriented quests, and even with the advent of Mustafar is still one of the best places in the game for pure combat adventure. However, the material rewards for these quests are quite small and they give no experience beyond what is gained through combat), but reward through good gameplay and exciting combat. Game Info The Nightsister Stronghold compound is very heavily guarded by: *Nightsister Sentries (CL83 elite) *Nightsister Protectors (CL81 elite) *Nightsister Elders (CL90 boss) *Nightsister Initiates (CL86 elite) *Nightsister Sentinels (CL86 elite) *Nightsister Rancors (CL88 elite) Many of the quests here involve entering the Stronghold itself and speaking with the sisters on the second floor. The other quest givers are scattered around the compound. Baritha Part One *'Level': none, escort mission *'Reward': **10 Nightsister faction Once you speak with Baritha (-3976 -172) you realize you may have got more than you bargained for.... Somehow, you are not quite able to overcome her Force Charm, and soon you find yourself tasked with bringing her a new "toy" in the form of a newly arrived Imperial in the vicinity. You are to bring her the Officer so that she can... entertain... herself. At the waypoint you find an Imperial Sergeant who agrees to come with you once he sees your weapon. Return to Baritha for your reward. Part Two *'Level':80 *'Reward': 20 Nightsister faction points Baritha's next job for her new "pet", also known as you, is to punish a wayward Nightsister. It seems that some of the Singing Mountain sisters were able to persuade her to stop using the Dark Side of The Force, and for this affront, the sister must be shown the error or her ways. At the location you find a Reformed Nightsister. There are also two Singing Mountain Guardians (CL80) who will attack you on sight. Converse with her (she will beg you to let her go), and then return to Baritha. Part Three *'Level': none, escort mission *'Reward': none The Imperial Blockade of Dathomir has caused the Witches to hate the Empire, for they wish to leave the planet and spread their "culture" around the galaxy. A new replacement has arrived for the Imperial you kidnapped for Baritha, and she thinks he may know how to get off the planet. She wishes you to bring him to her. The Imperial Staff Corporal who is your target has a bugged dialog (as of 17 April 06, still bugged in Aug 2010), but this is irrelevant to the mission. Once you speak with him, return to Baritha, who is very happy to have yet another trophy from your hands. After this mission, Baritha tells you that the Clan Mother wishes to see you. Fath H'ray Part One *'Level': 78 *'Reward': **350 credits **10 Nightsister faction points On the second floor of the stronghold stands Fath H'ray (-4118 -156), a rancor master. One of her rancor has escaped and she needs you to bring it back - don't worry, she will spray you with musk so that it won't eat you first time it sees you. Travel to the location she provides you. When you get there, you find... a rancor, and a Nightsister rancor tamer, who is red - careful not to attack her by mistake. You are also attacked by two Singing Mountain rancor tamers (CL78). Use the radial menu to speak with the Nightsister there - she just glares at you and you are told to return to Fath. Part Two *'Level': 79 *'Reward': **750 credits **15 Nightsister faction points Fath tells you that the Singing Mountain clan has been raiding the Nightsister's rancor nests, and are obviously also responsible for freeing the rancors from their pens. Someone - you - has to wipe out the raiding party before things get worse. Fath knows where they are, and sends you to intercept them. Your target is a Singing Mountain Clan huntress (CL79); the party contains 2 rancor tamers (CL79) and a scout (CL78). Once the huntress is dead, deal with the rest however you wish - flee, fight, it's up to you, the death of the huntress was your goal. Return to Fath and she rewards you. Spell Weaver Leandra *'Level': 77-85 *'Reward': none Leandra (-4085 -210) is livid about a splinter-group of Nightsisters near the Great Canyon, far to the north. She says that these Sisters are an heretical abomination who do not even befriend the rancor, and orders you to scout their cave. The cave and its environs are inhabited by the following: *Cavern spider broodling (CL77) *Cavern spider (CL77) *Cavern spider hunter (CL80) *Reclusive cavern spider (CL81) *Cavern spider queen (CL84) *Spiderclan webdancer (CL78) *Spiderclan sentry (CL80) *Spiderclan auspex (CL80) *Spiderclan crawler (CL81) *Spiderclan elder (CL83) *Spiderclan acolyte (CL85) *Spiderclan sentinel (CL85) *Spiderclan stalker (CL85) *Kiin'Dray (CL83) The waypoint you are given is to the Nightspider Cult Cave POI in the north of the planet. There is nothing else to this quest; if you agree to it and travel to the POI, you get a message saying you have arrived in the area you were sent to, but nothing else. This mini-mission is intended to make you aware of the POI and to encourage you to travel to it, nothing else. A Nightsister Protector *'Level': none *'Reward': none The guardian of the gate (-3999 -65) is under the impression that you are a slave that has been granted greater freedoms - why else would you be wandering about the Nightsister Stronghold? She tells you that you are needed at the field of battle between the Nightsisters and the Singing Mountain Clan (she is talking about the Dathomir POI). There is nothing else to this quest; if you agree to it and travel to the POI, you get a message saying you have arrived in the area you were sent to, but nothing else. This mini-mission is intended to make you aware of the POI and to encourage you to travel to it, nothing else. A Nightsister Rancor Tamer *Level: 60-85 *Reward: none This proud rancor tamer (-4156 -83) has an urgent task for a slave with a mind of their own - that would be you. A Sister who wanted to train rancor but lacked the skill has taken it upon herself to breed a new strain of mutant rancor which now fills a cave nearby. The tamer demands that you travel to the cave and purge it of the mutant rancor which threatens to damage the noble line of rancors bred on Dathomir. The cave is full of several different types of rancor: *Rancor youth (CL60) *Gnarled rancor (CL79) *Mutant rancor (CL81) *Enraged bull rancor (CL85) There is nothing else to this quest; if you agree to it and travel to the POI, you get a message saying you have arrived in the area you were sent to, but nothing else. This mini-mission is intended to make you aware of the rancor cave and to encourage you to travel to it, nothing else. Stronghold I: Diax Part One *'Level': 82 *'Reward': **410 Singing Mountain Clan faction points **100 Credits **10 Nightsister faction points Diax (-4118 -145), an apprentice healer, tells you that she is having trouble with a rival named Daverda. It would look bad for one of the healers to move against another, so your services will do nicely. If you agree, she gives you the location of Daverda, who is gathering herbs nearby. Daverda (CL82) is a Nightsister Initiate and will be found close to the Stronghold at the location provided. She is not an easy fight, but once she is dead, return to Diax. She will reward you - speak to her again for part two. Part Two *'Level': 79 *'Reward': **395 Nightsister faction points (lose 795 Singing Mountain faction points) **10 Nightsister faction points (for completion) **75 credits **Damage Stimpack - B (heal 119, 8 uses) Diax says that there is a Singing Mountain clanswitch nearby who is known to possess a powerful healing agent called "bac-ta". Diax wants it, and this witch removed, and promises to tell Kaiss, the Nightsister chief healer, you can be trusted if you help her. If you agree, she gives you a location, and off you go. The witch you are hunting is named Espernia (CL79), a Singing Mountain Clan huntress. Kill her and return to Diax with the Healing Salve. She has obtained an audience for you with Kais, the chief healer, who is in the next room. Stronghold II: Kais Part One *'Level': 6 *'Reward': **10 Nightsister faction points Kais (-4085 -157), the chief healer of the Nightsisters, has a task for you. Gethzerion, the Clan Mother, has bid Kais to develop a medicine against the Imperial attacks. To do this, she needs the Gaping Spider Poison Sacs from a Gaping Spider Queen, and she sends you to kill one, and bring her its poison glands. Accept her mission, and head off into the wilds. The CL6 spider you find is nothing compared to the witches you have faced so far - kill it and return to Kais (there is no need to loot it unless you want to). Talk to her and complete the quest. She "thanks" you and tells you to speak with her again. Part Two *'Level': 75 *'Reward': **10 Nightsister faction points The chief healer tells you that she now needs the "strength of time to couple with the strength of death" in the venom you have brought her. Kais tells you that the Malkloc of Dathomir holds time in its heart, and she needs one - a Malkloc Heart, that is. She sends you out to find one at the location she has provided. Once more to the hunt.... You will find a Massive Malkloc (CL75), and though these beasts are usually docile, this one is an exception. Once it is dead, return to Kais. Part Three *'Level': none, delivery mission *'Reward': **5 Nightsister faction points Now that you have given Kais the reagents she needs, she says she has prepared a powerful toxin indeed. She wants you to take the Powdered Poison to "one who guards the prison of the Imperials" - and she doesn't mean as a delivery. Even though they wield the Dark Side of The Force, the Dathomir Witches hate the Imperials for blockading them onto Dathomir, and they now want you to be an instrument of death against their enemy. A guard at the prison has agreed to use the poison to taint the water supply, and you must meet with him. You will find a Coerced Guard (this is the guard you kidnapped for Baritha earlier!) at the waypoint provided. Go see him, then return to Kais. She tells you that you have done well, and sends you to the Clan Mother herself. Stronghold III: Gethzerion Part One *'Level': 71 *'Reward': **10 Nightsister faction points Gethzerion (-4087 -136), Clan Mother of the Nightsisters, is a powerful wielder of the Dark Side - and she has decided that you will do nicely as her new slave! But first, she thinks you needs to eliminate your "predecessor" as her slave, who she says has been plotting against her. She gives you his location, and sends you to bring back his heart. Gethzerion's Prime Slave (CL71), is not far from the stronghold. Once he is dead, return to the Clan Mother with the Jar of Guts. She says she feels she is not using you to your full potential, and tells you to come see her again. Part Two *'Level': 78 *'Reward': **1170 Nightsister faction points (for three total kills - you will lose 780 Singing Mountain for each kill) **15 Nightsister faction points (for completion) The Clan Mother thinks that you might serve her better if you are not under the yoke of slavery - but she cannot decide. She tells you to go and defeat "the weak Singing Mountain sisters" and she will reconsider the issue. There is a patrol which has wandered into Nightsister territory that you are to intercept and destroy, to prove your worth to her. Once you arrive at the location, a Singing Mountain Clan Scout (CL84 Elite) will spawn. Defeat her, and return to Gethzerion in triumph. She tells you that you are given your freedom - for now - but that she has another mission for you. Part Three *'Level': 80 *'Reward': **10 Nightsister factions points You have made the Clan Mother very happy. She gives you your freedom, and names you her Dagger - her personal assassin, a dubious honor indeed. Now that you have established your right walk freely among the Nightsisters, you are to eliminate a powerful Singing Clan enemy, one of the adopted daughters of their clan mother. The daughter, Sister Aelta (CL90 Elite), is within Nightsister territory even now - an excellent time to move against her. Travel to the location provided and destroy her. She will be alone, and any Nightsisters in the area might attack her as well - if they don't try to kill you first. When you see Gethzerion again she is very pleased that the Clan Mother of the Singing Mountain is now childless. Part Four *'Level': 80 *'Reward': **30 Nightsister faction points The Clan Mother is furious - but not at you. Augwynne, the Clan Mother of the Singing Mountain, has chosen another daughter, and a former friend of Gethzerion. She has given the new daughter a special necklace, a necklace that once belonged to Gethzerion herself, who you now learn is ALSO a daughter of Augwynne! Gethzerion tells you that this new daughter must die, at once. Your target's name is Sister Chastina (CL90 Elite). When Chastina is dead, return to the Clan Mother with the Slave Collar. She says that you have pleased her, but not to try her patience. If she needs you in the future, she will call upon you. This ends the Nightsister Themepark. Category:Dathomir quests Category:Minor quests Category:Dathomir POIs